Tribunals
Tribunals are held in Tribunal Hall, in Eternalia. All twelve Councillors are present. Their form of communication with each other is through telepathically conversing. This speech is done through Councillor Emery. The purpose of doing it this way is to come across to the common as united and inline. These occurrences are rare due to the fact crime in the Lost Cities is not meant to be common. They are usually open to the public, but some only allow friends and family. A red banner is flown when a public tribunal is in progress. Known Tribunals * [[Prentice Endal|'Prentice']]: ''Neverseen'' Taking place before the first book, Prentice was tried for being suspected of being a member of the Black Swan. Alden testified against him. Prentice was found guilty and a memory break was performed by Alden and Quinlin Sonden. This memory break would later make Alden's mind break because of his guilt. * Name N/A in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] The first time Fitz Vacker brings Sophie Foster to Eternalia in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], he mentions that the reason that no elves are walking about is because a public tribunal taking place. Who it is for and why it was held are not mentioned. *Sophie in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] Sophie unwittingly and illegally bottled Quintessence from Elementine. Mr. Forkle, disguised as Sir Astin, gave her a star map as homework for The Universe that leads her to bottle it. The attendees were Grady, Edaline, Dex, Sir Astin, Dame Alina, and Elwin, along with Sophie and the Councillors. The tribunal was closed due to anything involving Quintessence being kept secret. Sophie was declared innocent. * Sophie in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] Sophie bottled Everblaze to prove that the Neverseen had been setting fires in the human world. It was public. She had committed five major transgressions and eleven minor transgressions, a new record. Her punishment, however, was marked as "already served" because of her kidnapping. Next, it was discussed whether she would remain at Foxfire. Her mentors stepped in and passed her, except Lady Galvin, her alchemy mentor. It was decided she would take Inflicting with Councillor Bronte instead. Finally, she made the choice of staying with Grady and Edaline instead of being adopted by the Vackers. * [[Alvar Soren Vacker|'Alvar']] in [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]] After being captured in Nightfall, a tribunal was held to determine the amount of time he would be spending in prison. The known attendees were the Councillors, the Vacker family, Sophie, Keefe, Ro, Sandor. It was later revealed that since having no knowledge of his past and sensing potential, Alvar will be given a chance to redeem himself and will be living in an apartment on the grounds of Everglen for six months while being closely monitored. Category:Incident Category:Elvin Traditions